


Streaks

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Temperature Play, Twincest, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe is *not* streaking his brother.





	Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24. Wax play

                “You’re streaking me,” Sunstreaker complained.

                Behind his twin’s back, Sideswipe rolled his optics. “No, I’m not. Besides, I’m not actually _detailing_ you. You’re supposed to be relaxing here.”

                “I can’t relax when I know you’re streaking me!”  

                The motion of Sideswipe’s hands paused and he sighed. The he patted Sunstreaker’s shoulder and walked around him. “Alright, sit up,” he instructed.

                “But you haven’t finished…!”

                Sideswipe interrupted him, pinching the top most slat of his left helm vent. “ _Sunstreaker_ … sit up.”         

                This wasn’t an actual session; Sideswipe had just wanted to do something nice for his twin who had been getting a little twitchy from lack of action. Nevertheless, Sunstreaker still responded to the tone of authority and he pushed himself upright on his stool. He glared at Sideswipe, probably annoyed he had instinctively obeyed.

                Moving gracefully, Sideswipe knelt at Sunstreaker’s pedes and placed the pot of heated wax on the floor. Grasping Sunstreaker’s knees, he exerted outwards pressure and Sunstreaker parted his thighs, allowing Sideswipe to shuffle forward between them.

                “I’m not streaking you,” Sideswipe replied. He lifted the pot and using the spoon, he doled out several drops of the clear wax atop Sunstreaker’s thigh. Each time he did, Sunstreaker flinched slightly.

                Not surprising… the wax was about the same temperature as the volcano, and kept warm in a self-heating container. As hot as the substance was, it quickly began spreading across golden armor. Sideswipe grabbed his brush and very carefully (without streaks!) began coating the top of Sunstreaker’s thigh. He used steady, even strokes, ensuring that none of the wax dripped down through a transformation seam and scorched the cables or wires below. Once he had finished, he looked up at Sunstreaker, raising an orbital ridge in challenge.

                Sunstreaker met his stare, a flicker of something rising up and then disappearing within his optics in under a microsecond. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

                “Fine. You’re not streaking me,” Sunstreaker admitted grumpily.

                Sideswipe smirked at him and reached around to tickle the back of his knee. The heel of Sunstreaker’s pede skidded across the decking as he stretched his leg out to allow Sideswipe more room. That was a sensitive spot for Sunstreaker; one that made him melt, especially if kissed and licked.

                He kinda couldn’t wait to see what Sunstreaker would do when the hot wax was brushed over it.

                “Thank you,” Sideswipe said, cupping Sunstreaker’s calf. He pretended that his brother’s stretch had been due to him helping Sideswipe position his leg and not indulging in a weakness. “Up on my shoulder.”

                He repeated the entire process down Sunstreaker’s shin and by the time he was finished there, Sunstreaker was slumping in relaxation. Just what Sideswipe had wanted although they’d probably have to retire to the berth before too long. He had a protective sheet waiting, but Sunstreaker had insisted they had start with him sitting up, worried what Sideswipe would be doing to his paintjob.

                It was like Sunstreaker thought Sideswipe didn’t know him.

                Fortunately, Sideswipe did, and he planned to use every sensitive spot and weakness against his twin until Sunstreaker was limp and pliant. He wanted him relaxed and splayed out by the time Sideswipe was done, so that Sideswipe could just slide on into Sunstreaker’s heated valve and give him one last form of relaxation.

 

~ End


End file.
